Earthquake Weather
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: A missing (extended) scene from one of my favorite episodes 03x06: "Joel 2:31."


 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Joel & Alex (Jalex)

 **Rating: T (for suggestive language and sexuality)**

 **Summary:** A missing (extended) scene from one of my favorite episodes 03x06: "Joel 2:31."

 **Author's Note:** The title of this piece comes from a Matt Nathanson song of the same name. Some snippets of dialogue are taken from the actual episode.

Joel Goran was on his way to the airport. He was supposed to be flying to New Zealand for his father's wedding.

But he turned the car around and headed in the opposite direction when he heard the news reporter on the car radio mention the earthquake.

 _There was an earthquake._

 _We did not cause an earthquake._

 _We're not crazy._

 _I have to tell Alex._

So that's how Joel found himself at 1119 Queen West instead of at the airport.

He knocked softly upon the door of Apartment 508.

 _Alex's apartment._

As he stood in the hallway, waiting for her to answer he couldn't help but think about the mistakes he'd made and all the ways he'd screwed up their relationship.

" _Scared dogs will bite,_

 _And cowards cut and run._

 _And sun, it burns your skin_

 _It comes natural to be so cruel_

 _To be an asshole to someone as good as you._

He'd cheated on Alex.

He'd run away because he was afraid that their relationship had gotten too real.

But it was different now.

He _was_ different now.

He knew what he wanted.

He knew _who_ he wanted.

 _Alex._

After a few seconds the door opened, and Alex Reid stood behind it.

The apartment was dimly lit and she looked exhausted.

 _She still looks beautiful._

 _She still looks like a million bucks._

Her dark hair was messy and hung in loose waves to her shoulders.

She was wearing jeans and a black tank top with an unbuttoned blue button down shirt over it.

"Hey," He whispered, smiling a little as she opened the door and took a step forward. "I'm Joel. And it's 2:31."

Alex couldn't help but smile, "Actually, it's about six."

"Did I wake you up?" He asked, gazing at her carefully for any signs that she had in fact been sleeping.

"After seeing that terratoma I may never sleep again." She answered, with a sigh.

"Yeah, that kinda makes two of us," Joel said softly, bracing his arms on the doorjamb and looking from Alex to the floor and back again.

"I thought you were supposed to be leaving on a jet plane."

"Yes," Joel replied, "I was actually on my way to the airport when I heard them talking about the earthquake on the radio. Anyways…I just came back here to tell ya…We're not crazy."

"There was an earthquake." Alex repeated, nodding slightly, as if he'd just confirmed what she knew all along.

"Yeah." Joel answered, "Aren't you glad we're standing in a doorway?"

" _I close my eyes and I dream about you,_

 _Dream about you_

 _Sun, so bright_

 _And I'm just a shadow, fading out,_

 _And it feels like summer_

 _(Feels like summer)_

 _But it's earthquake_

 _(Earthquake)_

 _It's earthquake weather_

"Did they say what the magnetitude was?" Alex asked.

"They said 5.1." Joel answered still standing in the doorway, his voice dropping once more to barely a whisper.

Alex took a deep breath and replied, "We can do better than that."

She opened the door a bit wider and cocked her head so that Joel knew he could come inside.

He didn't take his eyes off her as he entered the apartment for fear that she would change her mind.

She stood against the wall; her eyes locked with his as he stepped inside and shut the door.

He stood perfectly still for a few seconds, mesmerized by her mere proximity.

Then he picked her up, his arms wrapped, gently yet firmly around her, as he carried her across the apartment, and placed her on the couch, while her arms were still around his neck.

After a moment she pulled her arms out of her unbuttoned blouse and all but jumped back into Joel's arms.

And then suddenly she was kissing him.

One of his hands was tangled in her hair; the other was against her back, his fingers slipping under her tank top, caressing her skin.

She pulled away for a few seconds to catch her breath, her eyes still not leaving his, as she gently caressed the back and sides of his neck.

After a few seconds, they were kissing hungrily again.

 _It was amazing how they fell right into step together._

 _As if they'd never been apart._

"Joel…" Alex whispered, breathlessly, "I've wanted this…"

Joel pressed his fingers gently against her lips, rendering her silent. "I know, Alex. I know, love. I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted _you_ for so long."

Alex nodded, pulling him even closer, "I love you," She whispered, just before she kissed him once more, pressing her lips against the mole behind his ear.

"I love you, too. I always have. I _never stopped_ loving you. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?" He whispered his voice hoarse with desire as he kissed every bare inch of her exposed skin that he could reach.

"Yes," Alex whispered back as they moved into the bedroom.

Suddenly Joel laughed out loud and Alex looked up, startled for a moment, "What's so funny?" She asked softly.

Joel flashed her one of his trademark grins and replied, "I was just thinking that if it hadn't been for the earthquake we wouldn't be here right now."

It was Alex's turn to laugh, "Yes, we would."


End file.
